stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuki
Full Name: Peter "Yuki" Watanabe *'Gender: Male' *'Age: 28' *'Theme Songs:' *Godsmack - Voodoo *BreakBeatBuddah - New Delhi Dank *hide - Pink Spider *East Stepper - Ethnic Step *'Occupation: Bartender/Server at the UGHQ' *'Faction: UG' History Yuki was given up for adoption when he was an infant and was the classic case of a youth being in and out of the system. He had stayed the longest with a Japanese family that had migrated to Step City (hence the surname Watanabe, his real surname is still unknown) but eventually he ended up running away from them too and wound up living on the streets for a good part of his teenage life. He claims his life as a homeless kid was surprisingly uneventful, and that despite having little education, he managed to do well for himself doing odd jobs (Jive dealing was one of them, and he still does it on the side) and working as an escort until he was about 25. Steven was generous enough to offer him a bartending job at the UGHQ and that is where he's currently working. He hints that a belly dance troupe took him in and taught him the ways of their dance, and that he did favours for them in exchange for lessons. It is assumed the troupe disbanded (or were wiped out) after the Dance War in '99 as Yuki is no longer in contact with them. He doesn't ever mention his previous faction, if he even had one, but will merely say he spent most of the year after the war in hiding until a faction appealled enough for him to join. Why the UG? In his opinion they seemed more likely to win in this ongoing turf war than the Mafia. That being said he has no animosity towards people on any of the factions, but he enjoys driving members of the Mafia crazy whenever he gets a chance to. Because of his time living on the streets, he has a lot of empathy for the Squares, in particular the homeless and Jamdeaf since they were practically his family when he had nothing. Personality He enjoys a bit of chaos, and loves to cause trouble for people for his own amusement. Victims of Yuki's pranks usually just chalk it up to Yuki just being Yuki, and his trouble making is usually pretty harmless, so there's usually no hard feelings. One would argue that when he's in a mood that he's probably a little too friendly at times, but he loves attention and will get it from anyone willing to give it. Not a hard task for a pretty boy dancer. Yuki, unfortunately, does have a bit of a vengeful streak, and it tends to come out in the most childish of ways, especially if he's rejected. He has some pretty severe abandonment issues and might come off as clingy if you're a close friend of his. He has a lot of difficulty reading and writing, and longer words tend to give him a lot of trouble, since he wasn't educated past middle school. It would be easy to write him off as stupid for lacking book smarts and being reckless, but Yuki has incredible survival skills, and can be a very methodical planner when the need calls for it. Especially when it comes to networking and making sure his ass is covered in case he does something to piss off the Mafia. Again. Dance \ Vibe style When Yuki was young he did attend a Jazz dance school with mixed results, since his vibe frequently disrupted the class. Though he eventually quit jazz he started pulling bits and pieces of different styles of dance before he ended up enamored with the slow, methodical technique of tribal belly dance. Although this is his primary style, he's been practicing a number of different types of dance popular with both the UG and the Mafia, figuring he should be prepared for a dance off or a dance battle at any time. His vibe creates and manipulates snow and ice, as such he usually has a cold aura around him that makes any exposed skin cold to the touch. If he is still for a very long time, such as sleeping, there will a film of snow and ice on any exposed skin and hair until he starts to move again. Yuki used to have little control over his vibe, relying entirely on his body movements to direct it, but since the flares he's gotten a much better handle on his vibe and how it works. If he chooses he could potentially touch people without potentially freezing them, but he often chooses not to, simply because he thinks it's funny. If he needs to defend himself a common tactic is performing a move that sheets the floor in ice, since he can still perform fairly powerful moves without having to move his feet at all, while his opponent may not have the same advantage. More often than not he will not engage a fight if he has managed to disable his opponents, and will often choose to leave rather than waste his energy. That being said if he's attacking he has a number of options, but commonly he's able to manifest a sword made from solid ice (after charging up the needed energy to do so) and uses it mainly to project attacks towards his opponent, though don't be fooled, though the sword isn't as sharp as a real sword, you wouldn't want to get caught on the business end of it. In general, though, he doesn't go looking for fights, much preferring a dance-off or a dance battle, but he won't back down if challenged. Miscellaneous Information The 'coldness' of his skin is probably about 90% vibe and 10% actual skin temperature. Everything on the inside is still warm such as blood, saliva, other fluids, etc. Hot drinks and food can still be consumed without him freezing it so long as he minimizes the contact of drink/food against his fingers or lips. Swimming is usually out of the question and showering is difficult unless the water is practically scalding. He often relies on sanitizers and scented oils for grooming purposes, though with better control of his vibe, that might not be needed anymore. Yuki has an insatiable love of spicy food and sweet drinks. Rumour has it that this is because he'd done Jive for so long that the bitterness left in your mouth from using the drug is permanent, so he needs food with a really strong flavour so he can properly taste it. He is still very addicted to Jive, but for the sake of his future family and his wanting to advance in the UG, he's trying his best to ease himself off it. He has a phobia of insects and arachnids. He's not fond of animals in general, not even the fluffy, cute ones, but he cannot handle being around bugs. The quickest way to be rid of him is to convince him that there's bugs around or on him and he will either panic and leave, or become so paralyzed with fear that he'll leave you alone. Depends on the bug. Yes, even moths and butterflies are scary. If you've ever had to pick a frozen butterfly corpse off your skin, you'd understand too. For better or for worse, Yuki will chase people if they run from him. It has to be a specific kind of situation, like if he's defeated someone in a fight, and they run, he won't pursue them. However, if someone simply runs, especially if he's trying to be friendly, then he will give chase. If asked why he does it, he's never able to give them an answer. Flare Event Yuki had bad luck with getting animal vibes. One doesn't understand how much Yuki hates animals. He liked being tall when he was the bull creature, but everything else was simply terrible. He's had bad luck with getting tails and other weird appendages too. During this time though, he's been under a lot more control over his vibe than previously. Yes, it does still react to his movement, and he has no way of 'turning it off' all the way, but when he needs a lot of power all at once, he can actually do so, and direct it in ways he was never able to before. Relationships UG Steve-O-Rizzle - His boss. Yuki worries that he makes Steven angry more often than not, but he has a healthy respect for him and appreciates all of the help that the boss has given him since he joined. Though he's not sure Steven notices, he's trying really hard to be strong enough to be considered to be a sort of right hand man for him. GoggleZ - He hangs out with G a fair bit these days, even going shopping and clubbing together. Even though they don't work together anymore they text each other a fair bit and get themselves into all sorts of trouble. Vivi - A member of a rival troupe that he's known since he was a teenager. Vivi was the only other male belly dancer he's come across, and although they've never performed together, they treat each other like brothers. Very affectionate brothers. Despite not antagonizing Frankie as much as he used to, he still doesn't approve his friendship with Vivi. Funk Mafia Frankie Valentine He's more honest with himself in admitting that his constant tormenting of Frankie had more to do with pride than anything else. He had to swallow it all down when he made a deal with the dead for Frankie's soul, though he's unsure if that was all real or just vibe flares acting crazy. That guy still needs to stop hanging around his brother so much. Cross - Yuki doesn't know what to make of him, and it's like Cross doesn't know what to make of Yuki either. Most of the time they seem to be pushing each other's buttons and seeing what they can get away with, though at one point, Cross had accidentally (honestly and truly accidentally) found a 'button' that triggered a violent response from Yuki which left the Mafia man near dead by the end of it. Despite this, they still seem tolerable of each other. Leo - He has a terrible crush on him, and it's almost embarrassing how obvious it is when Leo is around. In the back of Yuki's mind, he does mentally store every tidbit of information he gets from Leo to share with Steven later, but he has no idea that Leo is, in turn manipulating him a little as well. Even if he did know, it probably still wouldn't deter Yuki from following him around like a love struck puppy. Roller Banditos Bit - He's madly in love with her. He wants to do the best he can, and take care of Bit and their future child, but he's terrified that he'll end up being a horrible father, or worse, that he'll crack under pressure and end up abandoning them, like his parents did to him. However, Bit's faith in him keeps him hopeful and inspires him to keep doing all he can to be a better man than what his father was. Squares Toots Knows him very well from all his time living on the streets, and views him as a father figure of sorts. Maybe less of a father figure and more of a crazy, demented uncle type, but he looks out for Toots, and likes to sneak him food. Gallery 132442807970-73927.png|20 Tasks Yuki yuki_teenager.png|Cranky teenaged Yuki Morepeople.jpg|Art by Jana EditYukiandVivi.gif|This is totes canon Ngsqox.jpg|Priorities, man LESBIANS.png|Frankie doesn't get Vivi and Yuki. Category:Characters Category:UG